A Single Tear
by fanta-faerie
Summary: He watched them that day. The day they were married. He loved her, so, so much...but it would never, never, be enough.


**A/N- While you read this, I would suggest listening to the song Appreciate by Nick Jonas/Jonas Brothers. I realize that the lyrics to the song don't quite go along with this story, but the music is just perfect, so if you would...:)**

He watched them that day.

The day they were married.

The doors opened, and she glided towards the altar, so close to him, and yet so far. A soft smile graced her beautiful features, and a slightly triumphant grin was spread across the face waiting next to the minister.

There was only one face in the entire wedding that wasn't smiling at the soon-to-be happy couple.

There was only one face that gazed upon the proceedings with a heavy heart.

He loved her.

He had loved her for so long, perhaps as long as James had.

Perhaps even more than James did.

He had noticed her the very first day of school, that day she had been with Snape. She had been so beautiful, even then. With her flaming red hair, and her emerald green eyes, was it so hard to believe that he had fallen for her?

Every time he had seen her, his heart jumped, beating frantically.

He acted cool, never showing his feelings, never letting her think he noticed her.

But he did, oh, how he did.

He remembered every movement she made, every tuck of hair behind the ear, every laugh, every scratch of quill against her parchment.

He remembered it all.

Watching her glide up the aisle made his heart start to beat again, even faster. If only she was coming up the aisle for him. If only he was the one standing there, the anticipation obvious on his face.

If only,

If only.

He would play his best pranks when she was near.

He would be his kindest, most sincere when she was close.

He was at his best, the very best he could be when she was with him.

But, even so, those emerald eyes he so loved would always, always turn to the man next to him.

They would always turn to his best friend.

The love shone out of those emerald eyes as she reached the altar, her hands clasping around her flowers more tightly.

The flowers that he had picked for her.

Orchids.

James thought that lilies would be perfect, but he knew better.

He knew that she never liked lilies. She loved orchids, the whitest, the purest, just like her. So he went out, that very morning, early, very early to pick the freshest, most beautiful orchids that had ever been seen.

The look on her face when he surprised her was engraved in his heart.

She had looked at him for a moment, a single moment, the way she looked at James.

And that was all he needed.

That would have to last him a lifetime.

The ceremony ended, the groom kissed the bride, and he turned away, not being able to watch the happy scene. Applauding and catcalls were heard as they walked down the aisle together, smiling happily.

He looked at her, his eyes burning, at the very last time he would see her like that.

So white.

Her emerald green eyes looked around, still laughing and met his face, the only one filled with regret.

And for an instant, a single instant, they both saw the future they could have had.

He could have been the one on her arm, the one that would hold her forever.

Someone tapped her, and the image that had suddenly flashed in front of them had been broken, never to be mended.

She glanced back, a sad smile on her face as she gazed at the silent figure still standing, all alone next to the altar.

He saw the understanding light up her face as she realized, for the very first time, what he had felt for all those years.

But she turned away, back to her husband, back to his best friend.

His gray eyes looked upwards, at the white that seemed to engulfe him.

A single tear fell down the cheek of Lily Evans.

She smiled and shook her head at the questions asked, and glanced once at the man that would be all alone forever.

His eyes closed, remembering that single tear.

That precious tear.

The tear for him.

He,

Sirius Black,

Loved her.

Loved Lily Evans.

But it would never,

Never,

Be enough.

**--**

**So sad...if Sirius really had loved her, what pain would he have gone through at her wedding? The love that she had for her husband must have been so overpowering...anyways. Forget my stupid ramblings, just please review!!  
**

**Fanta-Faerie**


End file.
